


The Miracle and the Sniper

by reckless_love



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Asphyxiation Kink, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breath Control, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mental Instability, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Armitage Hux, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, a little bit of, but I am also romantic, erotic asphyxiation, hux is obsessed with kylo's disorders, kylo is morbid, kylo is obsessed with death, wish of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/reckless_love
Summary: Even though he has a massive bulk, hasty attitudes and a secure appearance, he is extremely fragile.Hux loves weak and hesitant people. It’s so satisfying to have fun with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also this little fic is inspired by fanart! You will find the direct link in the beginning of it! Have a look before read it! Oh, it's sooo wonderful!❤️
> 
> Sorry, English is not my mothertongue.

[This story is inspired by this](http://q-i-u.tumblr.com/post/148386657000/tatoo)

 

> The quivering meat conception, deflorate the virgin fair  
>  Succumb to your own passion, receive the garland made from angel's hair  
>  Crown yourself, the thorns will cut you, bleed your majesty  
>  But by dawn it will all satisfy no more, dethrones you weep  
>  Dumped along the shore of lake of fire
> 
> _Lake of Fire_ \- **BATHORY**

 

 

 

He takes the appointment by phone.  
It’s not so regular, neither professional, to say the truth. But Hux is accustomed to every kind of request.

Once, one important man (probably a lawyer or a judge), has asked Hux to gag him before proceeding with tattoo. Hux doesn’t know how many orgasms he has had (and he doesn’t want to know it): at any rate, the man has been discrete about that matter.

But the request, in that specific case, is not embarrassing. And the man on the phone insists:

“Keep close your shop: you’ll work for me only, all those days”, he says with his husky voice, “I don’t want any other inside your shop. You only”.

“If you pay for it, I’ll do what you want”, replies Hux, with his silvery and a bit metallic voice.

“I’ll pay you double, money is not a problem”, says the man.

“Good. Just tell me what kind of tattoo you expect from me”, urges Hux.

“Back tattoo on the left side only.  Big dragon in oriental style. I’ve seen your portfolio on your website. Your style is unique and it’s exactly what I want” explaines the man.

“I will work on it and…ok, let’s see what happens. Anyway…Friday, 9 o’clock?”

“Good”.

**** Friday

Hux is writing on his planner as the man comes in the shop by the main door.  
He is wearing a black hoodie and the hood covers most of his head.

Without speaking Hux moves himself to lock the door.

“No one will disturb us”, comments Hux.

“Good”, replies the man as the hood slips down to show his client’s face and his black long locks.

«With this massive size and physique, I’m certainly dead if he belongs to mafia and I don’t satisfy him totally », thinks Hux, not really caring about that thought.  
Hazard of being one of the most wanted tattooer also in some shady environments.

He became popular thanks to one full body tattoo he did to the chief exponent of one mafia clan.  
He was found dead naked, throat ripped, and his tattoo ended up on the front page of the most important national newspaper. People became crazy for his style.

In his turn, Kylo thinks that he’s exactly his opposite. Or his half, in all the senses. Smaller than him, a bit slender, as his fitting t-shirt reveals his body. Red haired. Well-shaped lips. Blue eyes. Light skin. High cheekbones. Small perfect ass.

“Hux, right?”, asks the guy.

“In person”, Hux replies.

“Call me Ren”,

“Down there, Ren”, says Hux showing the way.

As they reach the tattoo private area, Hux closes the folding door behind him. On his board, a sequence of different drawings for his client.

“You decide” concludes Ren, as he pulls his hoodie and t-shirt off.

Hux stares, doing nothing to hide it. Both at his body - so perfect - and his face. Studying him.  
The guy has never gotten a tattoo before.  
Then, Hux hums something that Ren cannot catch.

Even though he has a massive bulk, hasty attitudes and a secure appearance, he is extremely fragile.

Hux loves weak and hesitant people. It’s so satisfying to have fun with them.

“Let’s do it”, says Hux smirking again.

Ren lies down on the tattoo bed, resting with chin on his hands. Eyes shut.

Hux glances at his mighty ass. Inviting.

“Don’t you mind if I smoke?”, asks Hux.

“Your castle, your rules”, replies Ren, opening his eyes.

Hux lights a cigarette, then, balancing it between his well-shaped lips, starts with his work.

Being sure to be seen by Ren for every single movement, he set the colour up. Only the black, a small quantity of black, in the small plastic jar. He foresees how the story will end.

The second step is the tattoo stencil. Ren starts to be tense, Hux can feel his jitters under his gloved hands.

“Just relax. Take this time for you” says Hux, having no hope for anything.

Then, the tattoo gun.  
When Hux sits on the stool, placing his left hand over Ren’s back, switching on the tattoo gun, with its unmistakable noise, the guy gasps and cries out:

“Fuck…no! Wait…wait”, turning his head to Hux.

Hux rises his left eyebrow and tilts his head.

“As I suspected”, says Hux, “now, child, out of my way. I’ve wasted three nights around your fucking drawings. For what? You wouldn't even give them a second look. But no money I’m wasting  ‘cause you’re going to pay me for my time. As agreed”.

“Money is not a problem but…”, tries to justify Ren.

“But…but…”, says Hux mocking him,” that’s not the point. It a matter of respect. For my job and my time”. Hux is upset and shows it while he lights another cigarette.

With the smoke filling his lungs, he calms down leaning his back firmly against the seat back. Hux observes Ren, playing with the cigarette between his fingers. Ren’s swollen lips create a disturbing distraction.

Hux knows that his work is not a simple job. There’s something similar to a mission.  
Take dreams, worries, bad moments, good moments;  translate them into a draw and, therefore, mark them on skins forever. It’s something near a therapy, a redemption and a plea.  
Sometimes, he is like a psychologist. Or a celebrant. Or a shaman.  
When the ritual is done, the pain is expiate.

Ren needs a psychologist. And, after all, he’s going to pay a very expensive session for nothing.

“What’s wrong?” asks Hux, a bit surprised by himself.

The words flows automatically from his lips.  
Does he really care?  
Maybe a quick fuck on that bed but…more than that?

“How did you know?”, asks in turn Ren.

“Know…what?”

“That…I was not going to do it really”.

“I’ve been insecure for many years. I know the symptoms”, replies Hux, “but weakness is not for me, not anymore. I left that burden and I started to live, doing what satisfies me”.

“I do what satisfies me” says Ren.

“But you lose grip on yourself”, deduces Hux, “you can’t just choose to get a whole back tattoo from nothing”, says Hux.

They keep eye contact for a while. An eternal while.

Ren feels like a shit. Hux has read him perfectly. Through what? A glance? A word? A sign?  
Just for the sake of doing something, Ren lifts himself from the tattoo bed and sits on it.

“Would you hand me my t-shirt?”

“If you lie down on your back and start to speak about your childhood, the fee increases for almost 50%”, smiles Hux, giving him his t-shirt.

Ren laughs.  
His laugh tastes of lemon custard with a sparkle of vanilla, thinks Hux.

“May I stay and talk with you for a while?” asks Ren, having not enough of being ashamed.

“Money is yours” says Hux smiling.

“But you don’t have the box with tissue…” adds Ren.

“Are you going to be a crying baby, Ren?”, asks Hux teasing him, “I’ve something better for us”.

Hux reaches the big cabinet and pulls out two small glasses and a bottle of Japanese whiskey.

“Do you think we can save us?” asks Ren, as Hux pours the whiskey.

Maybe he just need a priest.

“From what? From yourself? Good luck” replies Hux drily.

“ _Cupio dissolve_ ”

“What are you talking about?” asks Hux.

“It means  ‘desire of death’. I’m a hired gun. A marksman and a killer”, says eventually Ren, “currently the best one since 5 years”.

“In the beginning it was perfect. The perfect game for the perfect man. Excitement, adrenalin, the heart ponding in the chest. And, when the work is done, omnipotence fills you from the inside. And you think you are a god”, says Ren with lust in his eyes. He seems another person.

“And you play like a god. You start to torture them before killing. Using freely your sense of aesthetic. You are allowed to”, continues Ren. “I live for that moment. And I feel no remorse…I know they worth it. They are not innocent. And I am the justice they fear. I am the man they fear every single fucking night of their lives”.

“Same thing for you, of course”, comments Hux swallowing the whiskey.

“Exactly”, says Ren, with his eyes closed. “until Death takes your mind, kisses your wounds, filling them with sweet promises”. All of a sudden his eye opens, lights, sets it gently at a point of the void in the room. And he smiles in a wicked way:

“You go on hoping to find someone that stops you, tortures you, makes you expiate your crimes. You don’t fear the pain…you search for it, constantly. Death as well”, says Ren with bright eyes.

Ren is possessed not only by the 'death wish' but also by a lifetime's struggle against it; this consideration, factually and powerfully, even finally, determinates his sense of the global vision and meaning of his work and his private life.

Hux props his empty glass on the ground, as well as the cigarette butt. Then, he gets up and approaches Ren, who’s still sitting on the bed.

Hux threads his hand through his black locks, until he reaches his scalp. All of sudden, Hux’s fingers clenched into a firm and painful fist, pulling his hair and lifting his head to face him properly. In the bottom of Ren’s eyes there’s pure fear. Oh, delicious.

Ren feels hundred needles ravaging his scalp. Oh, liberating. And Hux’s gaze, oh, that gaze, is like a invite to perversion.

“You are a sin, little boy”, says Hux, hardening his grip, “and you’ve become infatuated with your sins. And I want all of this for my pleasure”

Maybe for the half bottle of luxury whiskey or for the attraction they feel for each other or Hux’s tension to the binomial “ _amor e morte_ ” – “Love and Death” –, they ends up kissing.

He sits on Ren’s lap riding him. His smell is inebriating: so feral, so hormonal, so lethal.  
Hux bites his lips, especially the lower one: he’s chewing it. Ren whispers “oh…yees...”, that’s exactly what he wants. Taste of blood in both their mouths.

Hux is uncontrollable, he takes all he can. His tongue is literary violating Ren’s mouth: no corners of it are uncharted territory. His fingers are shooting his scalp with such an elegance, in stark contrast with the act of his tongue.

Ren, on his side, is not so quite. He grabs his back, those small and perfect buttocks, and starts to press his body against Hux’s.

“Take…me” he murmurs with a huge breath, when Hux allows him to gasp for air.  He attempts to bite Hux’s neck but Hux stops him, covering his mouth with his hot and wet lips.

Hux only wants to kiss him. Reckless and powerful kisses. He wants to dominate Ren with kisses. No more than that. It’s a mental and physical game. And Hux loves this kind of game.  
For that reason he pulls the whole tongue inside Ren’s mouth, grabbing his jaw with his right hand.

Ren moans. He cannot do anything different. Hux’s tongue is depriving him of air. That’s sensation is inexplicably fulfilling.  
His arousal is growing painfully in his trousers and his huge cock rubs against Hux’s ass. So pleasantly, so sinfully.

Hux pulls his tongue deeper, 1 cm deeper, and, sucking air directly from his lungs, he empties Ren’s body.  
Ren feels both the suction and the effect of the air passing through his nostrils.  
There’s no air in his body. His heart is ponding like a hammer. No sounds in his ears. His mind flows and wanders lightly, totally empty. A taste of death. A taste of life.  
Then, he comes hard in his pants with trembling body and wide open eyes.

Hux releases him satisfied. That’s a good boy. A good toy. A fascinating depravation.

Ren, breathing in sharply, becomes instantly intoxicated and subjected to Hux.  
He came in for a tattoo and goes out with the perfect lover.

****

After ten days Ren moves in Hux’s apartment.

“You, you should move in my apartment. Not me. It’s bigger and newer”, says Ren, watching to the apartment condition.

“I don’t want to be a guest”, explains Hux.

“So …here I’m a guest?”, comments Ren.

“No, Ren. There’s a difference. You’re my slave here and everywhere”,  says Hux.

Hux is sitting on the sofa, with his cigarette and a glass of whiskey on the small table next to him. Ren has his head on his lap. He’s so calm at the moment: he loves when Hux plays with his soft black locks.

“What’s your real name?”, asks Hux.

Ren, opening his eyes, glances at Hux. He takes his hand in his and puts a little kiss in his palm.

“Ben. Ben Solo”, he replies, “sometime this name sounds strange and faraway also in my ears”.

Honestly, it’s not easy to live with Ren.  
He switches between good moments and bad moments in a space of few hours, turning from a cheerful quiet to a deep spleen or, in the worst case, to an uncontrollable anger. He is so sinfully erotic.  
Hux takes care of him, with words, actions and sex. 

«Many stories start with sex and become other stuffs, as time passes», Hux thinks as he fools himself.  
Their story is already “other stuffs”.

Ben, in his turn, feels quiet and protected and, in such way, Hux’s presence helps reducing night terrors. Sometimes he feels confused,  he still has lack of time or distorted time perception. But everyday gets better.

Ren never says to Hux when he goes out for job or for other affairs.

But Hux has learnt it. The previous days he’s nervous. Excited and nervous. Impossible sometimes. Lovely for some hours.

Hux has also learnt to recognize Kylo from Ben: their gazes, their body posture, the way they speak. Everything is lightly different, even if it’s the same.

“Take me”, whispers Ben some hours before leaving.

Hux grabs Ben’s wrist and takes him in the bed.  
Slowly Hux undresses Ben, exploring his chest with his fingertips. Then, he takes his clothes off. Ben is lost somewhere between his consciousness and Hux’s body.

Hux lays Ben down and ties Ben’s wrists to the headboard; then he covers his face with tiny sweet kisses.

“Why you tie me?”, asks _Ren_ in a brief sight of mindfulness.

“Because you need it”, kissing his full lips.

As Hux reaches his neck and shoulders, he marks his man with big bruises: “Something to bring with you” whispering in his ear.

 _Ren_ laughs frantically.

Then, Hux dedicates himself to Ben’s nipples.

“I love your sensitive nipples”, as he licks and bites his right nipple. His right hand is busy with Ben’s left nipple; a sweet occupation like massaging and pinching it very lightly.

The air is full of tiny moans from Ben’s mouth.  
Hux looks down. Ben’s cock is fully hard, exactly like his. Releasing Ben’s nipples, both from hand and mouth, he prepares himself to fuck Ben. The following steps are just boring and they adulterate his focus on their bodies. Catching the lube, covering, first, his fingers and, then, his cock with it, stroking slowly at the base of the length to keep it hard and erect.

Ben gazes at every single movement.  
“Fuck me, Hux”, he repeats, moving his hips to show his impatience. “Fuck me hard”, twisting his body as he could reach Hux with it, “Fuck me until I lose my contact with this shitty reality”, implores Ben.

“Shut up”, as he pushes two fingers inside his body.

Ben screams, this is too much also for him.

Hux is not so gentle with him. He slides his fingers in and out stretching his body slowly but firmly.  
Ben arches his back and moves his hips forward to follow Hux’s movements. The rope around his wrists is killing him little by little.

As the third finger slides inside him, he cries out and moans helplessly.  
Pushes are now done with more pressure as Hux wants to stimulate his soft spot. This powerful arousal has effects also on Ben’s mental high. He is no longer feverish but calm as he arches his back to help the stimulation, letting out chocked tempting cries.

With his free hand, Hux grabs his cock and, as he slides out his fingers from Ben’s body, replaces them with his full length.

“Kiss me”, Ben begs.

Hux leans over and kisses him fondly before pushing his hips slowly.

When Ben crosses his strong legs around his back, Hux increase thrusts’ speed. Hux want him so bad.  
Ben moans lasciviously as Hux impresses full vigour to his pushes, penetrating him deeply and grabbing his hips to keep him stand. His climax is growing in his groin but he wants to see his man spent before he comes.  
Pressing his belly roughly on Ben’s cock, Ben comes almost immediately sobbing.

Feeling Ben’s warm seed between their belly and thrusting even harder, Hux comes inside his body.  
Releasing his wrists from the rope, they embrace in a tight and comfortable hug.

Before leaving, Hux catches his face in his hands and, kissing him lightly, whispers:

“Come back to me, Ben”.

The waiting is killing Hux.  
The second bottle of whiskey he bought is empty for three quarter. Usually, he has barely the time to run the first bottle out. More than eight hours are passed and Ren is not yet returned.

“Shit”, he curses loudly from the sofa.

  
He would break anything if his strict mind would allow him. It’s a miracle how he can keep his mind so clear and lucid despite all that quantity of alcohol. «It’s the fear», he thinks silently.

Hux is staring off into space on the sofa, half wasted and half exhausted, when Ren comes back.

His face is covered with blood and he’s shivering violently. He’s glazed over. His breath is cut.

Hux hugs him.

“I win. I always win” says Ren.

“Come, Ben. I…disinfect  and clean you up”, replies Hux.

“Who’s Ben?”

“Ren. I said Ren. It might be you have blood in your ears”, replies Hux.

He helps him in taking his clothes off and let him sit on the edge of the bath tub. Hux cleans and disinfect his face while the hot water fills the old tub.

  
After Ren’s job, Hux is used to bath him in hot water before having him in their bed.

“This is truly our little thing and I like it”, explains Hux to his absent-minded Kylo.

Another way for Hux to cure his fragile man.  
He also bought a rubber duck. Both to mock him and to get him back to normal. It works exactly like an anchor to reality. Ren spends most of the bath time watching it, as the yellow duck floats over the water airily.

“I think this scar will never abandon you…was it a hunting knife? Anyway, your eye is safe”, says Hux, cleaning the uncountable wounds on his face and body with the surgical antiseptic disinfectant.

“I still like you?”, asks Ren with a worried expression.

Hux smiles in a perverted fashion.

“You will never be more beautiful than this. Splattered with blood. Fear in your eyes. Your mind distorted. Fragmented in body and soul like a cracked leaf. And this dripping scar”, he replies as he kisses his neck, “I would have you here and now…but first I have to take care of you with our little precious thing”.

Ren smiles blindly and in a dreamy way: “I love you”.

“I love you too”, comes the answer.

Hux is washing his locks lovingly as Ren, fixed gaze on the yellow rubber duck, speaks:

“Make me a tattoo. Now. I need it”.

“What you want?”

“On my right upper arm…me and you. Linked. Together. To survive”. 

The bathroom is, at that moment, a cradle of a mix of dried and fresh blood. As well the bath tub. The water is red and the smell of iron unbearable.  
Hux gets up and takes all he needs. His tattoo gun, gloves, his pack of cigarettes and a beer.

 

“Stay still, Kylo. Don’t shiver”,  says Hux.

“Not so easy”, comments Ren.

 

The water is cold when Hux finishes.  
Ren studies his tattoo. Then, a dreamy smile curves his lips:

“I love you”

“I love you too. And I need to have you now”, as he takes Kylo’s hand and leads him towards the bedroom.

 

Kylo’s wrists are bound above his head by handcuffs.

“Why you do this?”, asks Ren.

“You need this”, replies Hux kissing his face, repeating the rite.

Before having him completely, Hux wants to play a little. Especially with Kylo’ skilful tongue. First of all, he lights one cigarette up. There’s no better match than smoke and sexual pleasure. Then:

“Eat me out with your lovely licks”, says Hux sitting on Kylo’s face minding to not to put his weight on his arms when settling in to be pleasured.

 “I would…pleasure you… better with…my hands free”, says Ren between one lick and another.

“Ummm that’s perfect like so”, Hux replies rolling his eyes.

The feeling of Ren’s hot tongue on his hole is pure ecstasy.  
Hux trembles and feels goose bumps for each wet swipe of Ren’s tongue, crying shamelessly when his tongue enters his hole.

Hux lowers his back to let Ren fuck his hole with his tongue in the perfect way.

Kylo pulls his tongue in and out of Hux’s body carefully. Hux cannot help to moan loudly.

Ren slides his tongue outside his body to circle his hole again. Then, he puffs a cold breath.

“Ren, stop it”, says Hux drily.

Ren smiles with smug satisfaction and sucks Hux’s hole with his fully lips, licking, at the same time, the rim of it. The noise is so immoral and the sensation is so powerful that Hux reaches again the highest level of arousal.

Hux changes his position to push his fingers inside Ren’s mouth.

“Slick them”, he commands and Kylo obeys.

As Hux is satisfied, he circles Kylo’s hole with his wet middle finger.  
Ren moans lightly, glad to receive attentions.  
Then Hux proceeds pushing slowly his finger inside Kylo’s body.

Ren hides his face in the inside part of the arm to soften his moans while he spreads wild his legs.

“More…give me more…”, Ren whispers arching his back.

Hux slides his second fingers inside his body. And the third also.

Ren cracks his eyes open and cries loudly.

His screams drive Hux crazy; he gets out of the bed to reach the lube and cover his cock with it, from the base to the tip.  
And it’s a moment. Hux places himself between his legs and pushes his length inside Kylo, who screams loudly and naughty.

Hux leans over Kylo and, with both his hands, grabs Kylo’s neck.

Hux presses and squeezes and ties his massive neck with no mercy.

Kylo is trembling, shaking for air. Chocked and distorted sounds from his throat, like a strangled roar. Watering eyes, red starting from the outside corners. Tears distil from his begging eyes as blood vessels broken in his white sclera.

Hux fucks him violently, that’s what both of them want.

Observing Kylo’s face, as his skin changes colours, Hux whispers in his ear, not sure to be listened:

“Promise me, promise me to quit your work, before I kill you”. 

Kylo feels the crash of his consciousness; he’s alive, safe and protected.  He feels like an electric pulse of vitality, a shock, a spark of life and death blended together. And everything is vivid and throbbing and eternal. So, Kylo comes spending all his seed almost unconsciously, before the darkness takes his mind again.

As Hux feels Kylo’s hot seed on his belly, he releases his neck immediately.

Kylo breaths hard and deep and coughs brutally before passing out. 

Holding Ren’s hips with his free hands, Hux fucks him until he comes.

This might seem cruel and uselessly extreme, but it’s not like so. It’s part of the cure.  
Hux sets Ben’s wrists free and massages his arms, putting them in a more natural position.  
As he wraps Ben’s neck with a bandage, he kisses his face sweetly; his hot and big lips, his eyes with dried tears, his moles, his forehead. Then, he cleans his body from their seeds and covers him with the blanket. 

As Ben wakes up, some hours later, Hux is next to him in the bed, holding his hand. 

“Don’t try to speak, Ben”, says Hux, “It would be in vain pain for you. Your vocal cords are still swollen”. 

Ben nods lightly, closing his eyes for a short moment. 

“We are like two demons, Ben, or two angels, if you like it best”, Hux says placing a trail of little kisses on his cheek. 

“We are too conscious both for life and death. We are trapped in this lake of fire; our sin is to be the lovers of our sins” pampering his long, black and lucid locks. 

“We will never know what made me or you like that, but, I know, now, that our love will save us, one day” cuddling him tenderly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Thanks for reading!❤️  
> About the title: yes, it's freely inspired by Dream Theater.  
> Check the artist Tumblr: http://q-i-u.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
